The hero of yours
by littlemonsterven
Summary: "I know it isn't my type to say this, but," Kiseki began. "If you want, I can be your hero." /Kiseki/Miki oneshot


Warning: This might be a little OOC ._.

* * *

The hero of yours

Kiseki was a king. He could manage on his own; he didn't anybody by his side. He never cried for any reason, because crying was pointless.

But for some reason, someone was always on his side. Kiseki saw no reason, why this 'someone' was always there for him, when he obviously didn't need anyone. But that girl just stayed there. Kiseki thought that Miki was a mysterious girl. While everybody else was against Kiseki, Miki was on his side. Even though Kiseki showed no respect to her, she didn't give up. Actually that impressed Kiseki. Still he would never admit.

Miki was an artist. She was calm, and would easily manage on her own. But she didn't want to be alone. She wanted Kiseki. Miki wanted him more than anyone else did. To him she could easily smile, show that she actually was interested in him. When Kiseki talked to Miki, she was in heaven. Even though Kiseki always called her "commoner" or something like that.

Miki wanted to be by Kiseki's side. Kiseki was her king, her prince on a white horse. Miki did her everything to make Kiseki pay attention to her. _But why doesn't he show any affection to me? I always compliment him; I even took his picture when Ran didn't want it! _Miki knew that she didn't mean anything to Kiseki. She was only a commoner. Nothing else.

There was a feeling that Kiseki didn't understand. Sometimes, when he looked at Miki, he felt butterflies in his stomach. _But she is a commoner; I'm not supposed to feel this way! _He showed no respect to her, though he really wanted to. But because of his bride, he couldn't do that.

Sometimes Kiseki just couldn't stop staring at Miki. Though she was very tom boyish, she was actually cute. _Stop it, Kiseki. You're a king, so why can't you handle yourself?_ Kiseki needed some fresh air, so he floated out of the window.

"Amu, I'll go on a walk", Miki announced and flew out of the house. _Maybe I'll go to the park_, she thought and floated towards the park. It was a chilly evening, but she didn't care. The thoughts of Kiseki always warmed her. She always felt so good when she was thinking of Kiseki. How she wanted Kiseki to kiss her! Miki had always thought that he was cool, but now she knew she loved him.

When Miki reached the park, she sat on the green grass and started to play with it. Sometimes she wished she could do the same to Kiseki's hair. Miki stopped playing and took her sketchbook from her bag and started to draw. _I love drawing Kiseki, he is just so perfect. _Miki often drew pictures of Kiseki. She never showed them to anyone. Still everyone knew Miki was in love with Kiseki. _My king. My king, who doesn't love me back_, she thought and started to sob a little. Miki really tried. She tried to make Kiseki show some affection to her. But no, it all was useless! One lonely tear dropped on her unfinished drawing, but it was big enough to wet it.

"O-oh no, my drawing!" Miki tried to dry it, but it only got worse. She sighed and put the sketchbook back to her bag. She was drying her eyes, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Com- Miki? What are you doing here?" Miki's heart skipped a beat. She knew, who it was. _Kiseki? And he called me Miki!_

"K-Kiseki?" Miki asked slightly embarrassed that she was crying and tried to hide it. Kiseki tilted his head and asked:

"Why are you crying?" Kiseki knew that wasn't his type to ask that kind of questions, but maybe Miki wouldn't tell anyone.

"I'm not", Miki said stubbornly. "I'm just tired." Kiseki shook his head and sat next to Miki.

"Don't lie to your king!" he said poked Miki's cheek. Miki blushed and said:

"Uhm… Well. Every time I'm near you, I feel dizzy, like there are butterflies in my stomach. I think you know that I have always admired you, because of your 'coolness'. But now it is not anything like that. Now I think… I think that I love you", Miki said and looked away, blushing. Kiseki's heart skipped a beat as Miki continued:

"But I've been afraid, that if I told you, you'd reject me. Because I'm just a commoner." Kiseki placed his hand on her shoulder. Miki turned her head so she was looking in Kiseki's eyes.

"I'm a stubborn and disobedient chara, but I've always needed a hero. I've had a crush on many charas, but none of them is like you. You're a prince- king, and perfect to be my hero. So I guess that's why the little crush grew into love," she said, looking down. Kiseki smiled and suddenly kissed Miki's cheek, causing the chara to blush.

"I know it isn't my type to say this, but," Kiseki began. "If you want, I can be your hero."

* * *

Reviews please :3


End file.
